


Love Accident

by ROsEEEeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROsEEEeee/pseuds/ROsEEEeee
Summary: 许久未见，阿尔弗雷德前导师亚瑟·柯克兰给了他一份难以消受的大礼
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 25





	Love Accident

“你有任何想说的吗？”亚瑟问。

阿尔弗雷德自动把这句话翻译为了：赶快说遗言。

他有些想笑，哪怕此刻狼狈不堪：阿尔弗雷德的双手被锁魔绳牢牢捆在床头，金色的符文在空中飘浮，束缚法咒将他摁的无法动弹。金发碧眼的魔法师居高临下，凉凉地看着他，纤长白皙的手指伸出斗篷，黑魔法蠢蠢欲动。阿尔弗雷德知情识趣，抓紧时间请求柯克兰先生饶他一命。

“哈喽亚蒂。”于是他说，“好久不见啊。见面礼是不是太隆重了呢？”

魔法师先生没有回复。他焦躁地在房间来回走，少有的格外迟疑。阿尔弗雷德不感到奇怪——他快要死了，以他和亚瑟的深仇大恨，魔法师会放过他才是奇怪，估计亚瑟只是在思考行刑手段。过了会，他的脚步顿住了。亚瑟转过身，看向浑身冷汗的阿尔弗雷德阴森森地笑了。

嗯，颇有黑暗大反派的模样。

他开口，显然经过深思熟虑：“你可以选择地点。”

阿尔弗雷德自动把这句话翻译为了：你可以选择自己的墓地。

也罢，谁叫他享受生活过度，在真身泡岩浆时被亚瑟从池里提了出来。他侥幸逃离，却沾沾自喜过早，不到一个月就敢跟陌生姑娘开房——他刚搂着两个凹凸有致的金发美女有说有笑地走进房间，门一关，美女们烟消云散的同时三个法阵即刻启动，瞬间把阿尔弗雷德治的没有了脾气。

他给法术五花大绑地摁在床上，晕乎乎的抬头，浑身笼罩在黑袍之中的亚瑟慢悠悠地出现，姿态从容淡定，像是嘲笑他的轻敌与天真。

失败乃兵家常事，他安慰自己，只不过这次的代价大了点。

做好心理准备，阿尔弗雷德深吸口气，颇为诚恳：“那就我们一起住过的山洞吧。”

看看这用词，暧昧又蕴含求饶。倘若亚瑟·柯克兰魔法师顾念昔日他们师徒旧情——那阿尔弗雷德就真的死定了，骨灰都没得剩，搞不好灵魂还要喂给地狱三头犬。

所以，话音刚落他就有点后悔，可已经迟了，亚瑟一打响指，他们瞬间传送回了曾经的山洞——温馨、柔和、且堆满书籍的宽敞住处，镶着四五个传送入口，看不出来是个邪恶法师的老巢。阿尔弗雷德盯着法师手里的传送法阵，怀疑亚瑟早有预谋，而魔法师只是冷笑道：“熟悉的场景，是不是？”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼：“魂牵梦萦。”噩梦缠身。

遗言和墓地都准备好了，那么接下来就要开始动真格了。阿尔弗雷德自暴自弃般放松身体，脑内似乎闪过众多回忆又似乎没有，转了一圈最多的还是亚瑟。围绕他的金色符文颤抖地聚成金线，随着亚瑟的低声吟唱汇入他的额头。

阿尔弗雷德放弃了，他闭上眼，内心几乎叹气地想：

结果，到头来，他还是死在了老师手里。

吟唱结束，预想中灵魂被扯出身体的剧痛并没有产生，取而代之的是一种有点熟悉的……燥热？阿尔弗雷德惊恐地睁开双眼，发现事情和预想的十分不对。随后，他的衣物也被法术剥了个干净，只能看着伟大的、几招制服他的魔法师亚瑟·柯克兰动作缓慢地脱下了自己的袍子——

而里面，没有穿任何衣物。

倘若要把事情的来龙去脉全部讲清楚，那时间必定得撤回到三十年前一桩事件——独居母龙的行踪暴露，最幸运的是她巢里还有个即将孵化的蛋。人类集结成群讨伐母龙，而龙因为自己的孩子无法逃离，拼死守护洞口。巨怪的鲜血淌的像条小河，她终究无法抵挡，庞大的身躯小山般轰然倒地，露出山洞里的无数珍宝与那颗硕大的龙蛋。

不必多说，等待阿尔弗雷德的注定是悲惨的命运——可这个时候，宛如奇迹，亚瑟·柯克兰，最强之一的黑魔法师从天而降。他毁坏了母龙的巢穴，巨怪的尸体与无数珍宝被埋藏于地，难以挖掘，还顺手带走了这颗蛋。于是阿尔弗雷德安心降生了，在黑魔法师的庇护下，没人敢打他的注意。

于是龙和魔法师正式生活在了一起。阿尔弗雷德收获了一位强得过分的老师，而亚瑟则有了位忠心耿耿的徒弟。他们一起抓过稀奇古怪的魔物作为实验材料，在森林里约其他生物单挑，阿尔弗雷德张大成年，度过了一生中最美好的岁月。

在那个时候，阿尔弗雷德如此坚信：他爱亚瑟，而亚瑟也一定爱着他。

然而这只是美好的表面。

而现实就是，阿尔弗雷德的爱只是单方面的。几十年后，他猛然发现柯克兰法师最终目的也只是为了龙珍宝般的身体与稀有的灵魂。

然后阿尔弗雷德跟亚瑟打了一架，惊天地泣鬼神的一架，龙和魔法师的战斗几乎撕裂苍穹，夷平山脉。随后龙离开了，他用两种形态在大陆上逍遥快活，把黑魔法师与那谎言般的几十年抛在脑后。直到今天，追杀忽然重新开始，阿尔弗雷德疏于防备，被亚瑟逮了个正着。

他想象了很多酷刑，例如撕裂灵魂，或者一片片刮下龙鳞；他也想象了很多两人再次相遇的场景——可能猝不及防，可能早有预谋，可能只是打架过火惹得亚瑟扔过来一个远程魔法攻击……

可阿尔弗雷德无论如何也不会想到，他们再次相见的这一天，亚瑟居然会扔给他一个发情魔咒，然后脱了两人的衣服。

上帝。

伟大的黑魔法师柯克兰终于得失心疯了？

阿尔弗雷德大脑转的快爆了，可这一点都不妨碍他的下半身精神的硬起来。亚瑟动作仍旧平稳，他褪下袍子，随手扔在地上，然后上了床。阿尔弗雷德仍旧被束缚魔法压着，可那不会久了，亚瑟的魔咒会唤醒龙的发情期，沉溺欲望的龙能日天日地，一个小小的束缚法术奈何不了他——更别提亚瑟直接坐在了阿尔弗雷德身上，浑圆挺翘的屁股就挨着龙发硬的阴茎，还在有意无意地摩擦着。

这是……诱惑？

阿尔弗雷德咽了咽口水，决定趁两人还有理智时开口：“……老师，我觉得你现在应该立刻离开。”

柯克兰只是冷笑，像极讽刺：“现在会叫老师了？”他丝毫没有在意阿尔弗雷德的“友好商谈”，反而极其挑衅地挪了下屁股，换了个舒服点的坐姿。他的状态也不是很好，从脱下衣服开始，压抑着的喘气声就没有停。阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到了老师的不对，试探性地开口：“……亚瑟，你是中了诅咒吗？”

哪怕一片黑暗，他也能察觉到老师瞪了他一眼。

过了会，亚瑟别别扭扭地开口：“不是什么诅咒。”他有点含糊其辞，“只是普通的……催情物质。我去了趟南边……”

扯淡吧。阿尔弗雷德想。到了亚瑟这种境界，媚药什么的都是笑话，秒测秒解。可当亚瑟挥了挥手，点燃蜡烛时，他借着光看到了老师肩膀上面有几个清晰无比的扎痕。

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛：“……南海魅蛛？”

亚瑟脸色沉了几分，不说话了。他转而开始调整自己的状态，手指有点生疏地摸上乳头，又捏又揉，急促地呼吸着。而阿尔弗雷德大脑一片空白，第一反应竟然是：魅蛛，《魔法笔记总录》之南部篇第七十二章，我背过。

但要说全体介绍阿尔弗雷德自然忘干净了，但有一句他记得格外清晰：

——中了雌蛛魅毒者需在两日之内进行交配，否则便会毒发身亡。

而解药是精液。

蛛群是龙族的大敌之一，他们数量足够时甚至能猎杀独龙。亚瑟不顾后果去单挑魅蛛显然不罕见。他不是第一次干危险的事了——全拜他那群不是人的哥哥所赐，他养成了争强好胜的性格，做起实验来谁都不理，一副挡我者死的模样，认真执拗到偏执。

不幸中了毒的黑魔法师不惜跨越半个大陆找到阿尔弗雷德，绑起来，然后和他做爱。

哇哦。

理清了一切的阿尔弗雷德满脑空白，不知说啥好。

但已经容不得他想太多了。他在神游之时亚瑟已经自顾自捏弄着自己的乳头并放松身体，他轻轻喘着气，耳根发红，竭力让自己适应接下来的性爱。可他的态度着实让人来气。老师随便蹭了下阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，确定他立起来后就搁置一边，自顾自玩弄自己——好像他不需要阿尔弗雷德的配合，自己一人就能把性交完事。

这幅态度让阿尔弗雷德有些窝火。他尽可能带着玩味的语气开口：“老师，你一个人玩的开心吗？”

亚瑟垂下眼睛，冷冷的瞥了他一眼——还是那种对待仇人的态度，一点都不像性爱前戏。阿尔弗雷德不由得笑的更玩味了。他动了动自己的手，故作可怜道：“不解开我吗？”

“不需要。”亚瑟说，“配合我就好，省得你耍花招。”

阿尔弗雷德快给弄笑了。亚瑟不会是真以为这个法术能完全控制他吧？

亚瑟没有理会，开始做前戏的最后一步——扩张后穴。他微微倾身，分开臀瓣，将沾了软膏的手指伸进后方，咬着唇皱着眉一点点的挑逗着。阿尔弗雷德能清楚地看到他布满情欲的脸，潮红从脸颊延续到身体，红的有些不正常，像个低烧病人。

随着手指的增加，亚瑟脸色难看的给自己后穴塞进了更多软膏，搅动时已渐渐带了咕啾的水声，淫靡无比。他喘了口气，缓缓抽出手指，膝盖处紧紧夹住了阿尔弗雷德的腰。

阿尔弗雷德认真地看着，近乎有些着迷——亚瑟的动作绝对说不上熟练，更多是照本宣科，不知从哪本“教材”上学来了这些东西。魔法师刚刚还杀气腾腾一副送你下地狱的凶残样，此刻就一边扩张一边夹紧双膝发抖……这幅对比让阿尔弗雷德的眼睛深邃了不少。

他清楚自家老师刻薄的习惯与捉摸不透的个性，但如此意外的情景从没想过——以前有，可随着大战过后，阿尔弗雷德决定遗忘一切。如今亚瑟的举动像是把沉入海底的记忆统统捞了回来，尤其是过往的年幼金龙对恩师那些难以言明的……性妄想。

柯克兰先生的魔法毋庸置疑的强大，催情魔咒也同样有用。龙感到体内燥热——细小的龙鳞爬上了阿尔弗雷德的手臂，而他那条有力的龙尾也显露出来，在亚瑟的大腿上不安好意地滑动着，鳞片冰凉惹得他一阵颤栗，而尾巴尖有意无意地扫弄着后穴，让亚瑟浑身发紧。

“我再问一次，老师。”阿尔弗雷德的嗓音略有沙哑，“你准备好了？”

亚瑟咽了咽口水，“废话。”

很好。阿尔弗雷德想，砰的一声挣断了法术束缚，猛地坐起了身。亚瑟显然早有准备，可也忍不住脸色微微发白——随着阿尔弗雷德长出龙角，龙化的更多，他的阴茎竟也胀大了，到了有些可恐的地步。

他快速地瞄了一眼，咽了咽口水。还没等亚瑟往后缩，阿尔弗雷德的手臂就猛地环过他的腰，逼迫他紧紧贴住自己的上半身，撅起屁股。

成年龙族哪怕人形都比魔法师要大上不少。他的手臂附上坚硬鳞片，轻轻一扣就把亚瑟整个塞进怀里。他强迫魔法师把腿分的更开些，肆意妄为地捏弄着大腿与臀瓣，而亚瑟被迫呆在他怀里。魔法师显然如今状态下的龙有多危险，凑在他脖子处的龙一口就能咬断他的咽喉。可就算这样，也还是勉强把自己的主动权分了阿尔弗雷德一点。

“别耍花招。”他的嗓音有点颤抖了，像猫抓了一把阿尔弗雷德的心，“快点……快点完事。”

他也明白两人欲望亟待解决，不然变回原形毫无理智的龙真的很糟糕。

耳垂被含上了，亚瑟略微抖了一下，没有拒绝，全力放松着身体。阿尔弗雷德一边揉搓他的臀瓣，在上面印下自己的红痕，又恶意的掰开，强迫瑟缩的小穴暴露在空气中。

“应该不可能快点完事，老师。”阿尔弗雷德含着耳垂含糊不清的调笑道，“你需要多久？”

谁知道亚瑟皱了皱眉，真的认真计算起来。

“我杀了她们的女王，被扎了三下，并且吸到了喷雾。”他咽了咽口水，“……起码两天，不许停。”

哇，难怪来找他，甚至不惜用魔法催发他的发情期——龙的持久相当“臭名昭彰”，并且极其危险。上一次发情期已经是十年前，阿尔弗雷德刚成年的时候了，他至今对当时的狂热心有余悸。而亚瑟的做法则是随便绑了只精灵扔给他……想到这，阿尔弗雷德一阵来气，直接把手指捅进后穴。

亚瑟短促地叫了一声，缓缓呼了口气抱住阿尔弗雷德的头，喉间发出愉悦的呻吟。他被雌蛛扎到已经接近两天，此刻快到极限了。阿尔弗雷德一边搅动一边觉得亚瑟前戏还是不到位，只能勉强容纳两根手指的后穴根本进不去，而硬塞一定会受伤……想到这，他忽然轻声笑了，咬住亚瑟的喉结。

“那如果我不想做怎么办？”

亚瑟言简意赅：“你处于发情期。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了：“找谁都可以不是吗？”他感受到亚瑟揪自己头发的力道大了，有些吃痛，便用力掐了一下他的臀瓣，手指进入的更深了些。蚌肉般软嫩的内壁缠得他的手指，他不免轻笑着道，“说不定还是精灵或母龙更适合我，对吗？”

亚瑟狠狠皱起眉头：“闭嘴！”

他一把拽开阿尔弗雷德的手，看上去是想自己来了。阿尔弗雷德想，自己的老师一定没有太多做爱经历，否则根本不会笨拙成这样。他对不准阴茎，坐了好几次都进不去，更别提龙尾还在没完没了的挑拨他。

阿尔弗雷德最终叹了口气，仰起头吻住亚瑟的嘴唇。

与此同时，他掰开老师的臀瓣，龙尾便猛地没入亚瑟的后穴之中。

被猛然进入的魔法师颤抖的厉害。他大口大口地呼吸着，双腿打抖，立都立不住。龙尾很凉，滑溜溜的，镶嵌着凹凸不平的鳞片。龙尾在后穴转动深入，被软膏填充的后穴湿热紧致，它就像活物一样在里面肆意妄为。

他下意识的抱紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，屁股则被迫撅得高了些。他的膝盖打抖，浑身紧绷的像块石头。龙只能耐心去吻他的嘴唇、脸颊、喉结……然后一路顺着漂亮的曲线舔舐，一口咬住了乳头。

龙尾上的触感神经不算发达，可阿尔弗雷德还能感觉自己尾尖被温暖紧致的后穴牢牢吸允着。他恶意的控制龙尾摩擦内壁，亚瑟则紧张的直接抱住他的头，喉间发出慌张又压抑的呻吟。尾巴在湿漉漉的后穴里慢慢前进，挤开因为紧张而疯狂收缩的内壁，慢慢地扩张。而当凸起的龙鳞划到某一点时，亚瑟忽然猛的一抖，在阿尔弗雷德背上留下一道不轻不重的划痕。

阿尔弗雷德笑了。他逗弄道：“舒服吗，老师？”

亚瑟根本没理他，拼命压抑着自己的呻吟，耳尖都在发红。

龙被取悦了——他甚至觉得亚瑟也没那么不好，反正在床上，魔法师是绝佳伴侣。他有瘦削却不脆弱的身体，修长的腿，漂亮的脸蛋与迷人的绿眼睛……阿尔弗雷德定了定心神，缓缓伸手掰开亚瑟挺翘的臀瓣，在他的呻吟中把尾巴塞的更深了些。

“别……别……阿尔……”

“不行啊，老师。”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地亲了亲他的耳朵，“不扩张的话你会受伤的。”

他的肉棒也勃起的很难受，抵住亚瑟的小腹。龙转而用右手牵起亚瑟的手放在两人磨蹭的阴茎处，带着笑意道：“老师，帮帮我吧。”

亚瑟被他勃发的阴茎吓了一跳，下意识抽了下手——可没抽动。阿尔弗雷德执意把他的手拽了回来。后穴处的龙尾忽然凶猛了起来，细密不平的龙鳞恶狠狠地擦过柔嫩的内壁，直击敏感点。亚瑟的睫毛抖了抖，竟然显得有几分狼狈的脆弱。他照做了，修长的手缓缓地握住两人的阴茎摩擦起来。

阿尔弗雷德包裹住他的手，帮着他一起动作着，内心却几乎惊涛骇浪。

他怎么会不认识这双手呢？年幼时将他牢牢抱在怀里，一个响指便是一场风暴与无解魔咒，指导他誊抄古籍，圆润的指尖就点在羊皮纸上……而此刻，这双手正帮阿尔弗雷德笨拙地撸动阴茎。单是心理上的刺激就快要让龙很没出息的射出来。

但这太早了。他想，他还没打算那么快放过亚瑟。

身前的阴茎被温暖的手包裹着，而后穴再被龙尾毫无章法的横冲直撞。亚瑟咬住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，腰部软的几乎支不起来。阿尔弗雷德火热的肉棒贴上来时魔法师吓了一跳，旋即便被这份热量与体积吓到，内心衍生出了颇多难以言明的妄想。

真的能容纳的下吗……

黑魔法师忽然对自己性爱伴侣的选择后悔莫及。

龙的尾巴凶猛的捅得更深了一些，尾尖抵住敏感点疯狂磨蹭，爽的亚瑟双眼都蒙上了一层水雾。他动情地呻吟，手在引导下动作的更快了些，粘液沾了满手，发出咕啾咕啾的色情声音。阿尔弗雷德仿佛能洞察心思，他咬住亚瑟薄薄的耳朵——比人类要长，他似乎有一点精灵血统，尖端轻轻抖动着。龙气息不稳地笑了，他环住亚瑟的腰，将他紧紧锢在怀里，而后穴的龙尾毫不留情地捅到最深，狠狠的摩擦了一下敏感点——

亚瑟几乎尖叫，浑身颤抖的射了出来。

他整个身体都软了，像是融化的黄油，有点粘腻脆弱地躺在阿尔弗雷德怀里。而龙则毫不顾忌黑魔法师仍处在高潮。他还没有射出来，肉棒硬的发疼，而身上的鳞片几乎蔓延到腹部，像珍贵坚韧的薄甲。阿尔弗雷德扶起浑身发软的亚瑟，肉棒抵住了湿润的小穴——

“阿尔弗雷德……等、等一下……”亚瑟抓住他的肩膀——他现在看起来有点可怜了，绿眼睛带着水汽，神情也不再是永痕的运筹帷幄，“我还在……我还在……先别进来！”

龙笑了。

“现在后悔已经迟了，老师。”

肉棒毫不留情的顶进后穴，猛地进入了最深处。

亚瑟的咬住他的肩膀，却最终没忍住，无法抑制的呻吟出声。

阿尔弗雷德抱紧他，吻着他，觉得内心有火在烧。

遥想阿尔弗雷德最难忘的一次性爱，那必然是他成年时那一次发情期。龙坠入热潮，血液炽热的仿若滚滚岩浆。八个束缚法咒都压不住他，锁链绑在身上宛如不堪一击的细线，他毫无理智，长啸震天动地，把魔法阵的纹路震得晃动不堪，摇摇欲坠。

做爱的前期他竟然先和亚瑟打了一架——魔法师千辛万苦把他揍回人形，变得不那么可恐，让人有胆子接近。但尝试性爱还是远了些，所以亚瑟采取了最缺德的方法。

——按他所说，他绑了个身体还不错的精灵，直接扔给了阿尔弗雷德。

事后龙时常回味那场性爱。他莽莽撞撞不知任何技巧，像个贪婪之徒守护金子，又像是被魔法师施了三百个爱情魔药，活活把那只精灵压着做了将近三天。

那可真是美好的滋味啊。他的皮肤很白，到有点苍白的地步，稍微一捏便容易起红痕；他的金发很短，正好露出漂亮光洁的后颈，方便舔舐，也能够呼吸到透着柔软的、属于草木的味道。龙控制不住的用力，在他的身体上印出一道道红痕，抓着他的腰拼命操干，听着他的呻吟逐渐变调——从隐忍到失控，最终委屈又羞耻的哭出声来。他吻他的肩窝、颈脖、眼睛，像是最原始最不知理智的野兽宣泄自己的爱欲。

最终，他克制不住，一口咬住了他的后颈——鲜血淋漓，而舌尖尝了血的他快乐的像猎到羔羊的豹子，恨不得再咬几口，彻底将精灵吞吃入腹……

他本来以为这辈子体会不到那么美妙的性爱了——因为一觉醒来，亚瑟冷冷地对他说精灵死了。当时的龙懵懵懂懂，也体会不到多少可惜，而后来“离家出走”后更是把这段记忆抛在脑后……可如今，当他把亚瑟压在身下时，那段记忆却被猛地翻了出来。

太熟悉了。

龙的直觉堪比优秀的预言师。彼时亚瑟趴在他身下，被迫撅起屁股迎接操干，而后穴黏黏腻腻塞满了精液。阿尔弗雷德已经射过一次了，阴茎成结塞住亚瑟的后穴，精液把里面填得满满的，几乎快把小腹撑得鼓起来——可性爱仍旧没有结束。

真像啊。阿尔弗雷德控制不住的想。他的理智所剩无几，爱欲和直觉占了绝对上风。他开始无意识模仿自己头一次做爱时的行为——龙的动作粗暴了许多，布满鳞片的手臂绕到亚瑟的胸前，粗暴的揉捏着软嫩的乳头，直到它们渐渐红肿，挺立在胸前，一碰就能惹出亚瑟好听的呻吟；他又在光洁的后背上毫无章法的舔舐啃咬，而双手紧扣住腰，把魔法师猛地拽到身前狠狠操干，到他声音都带上哭腔，软到双腿立不住。可这还不够。

阿尔弗雷德烦躁的把亚瑟一只腿抬起，魔法师显然无法接受这个体位——他看上去像只淫荡发情的母狗，一张一合的后穴更是完完全全暴露在视线之下，还有他身前悄悄又一次立起来的阴茎……龙轻笑一声，一边整根没入后穴一边伸手握住亚瑟的阴茎。魔法师颤抖了一下，阿尔弗雷德的手已经全部被龙鳞覆盖，还长有锋利尖锐的指甲……他抚弄亚瑟阴茎的动作无比粗暴，令亚瑟又疼又爽，而身后传来的快感让他意识模糊……不知过了多久，他又射了，彻彻底底地瘫在了床上。

可阿尔弗雷德不想放过老师。

在这之前，龙和黑魔法师稳健的关系便是师生与相互厮杀，而今天，亚瑟忽然“尽释前嫌”脱光了两人的衣服来一场做爱，可阿尔弗雷德丝毫不厌恶——甚至，当他看到亚瑟黑色的外袍下未着寸缕时，身下的肉棒早就不争气地硬了起来。

按理说……亚瑟就跟那些圣院教书的老头没什么区别。阿尔弗雷德垂下头，舔舐着魔法师的耳垂，脑袋含含糊糊地想。唯一的不同是他长得好看点，可他们灵魂格外相似——都腐朽又顽固，亚瑟还多了几分身为黑魔法师的邪恶。阿尔弗雷德对他恨之入骨很能解释，对他起了如此强大的生理反应可就不对了。他的肉棒又捅进了老师后穴——而这次，亚瑟连叫的力气都快没了，软绵绵的，带着泣音，像只被钉住的羚羊。他的小腹被精液涨的微微鼓起，随着阿尔弗雷德的一进一出，粉嫩收缩的肉穴被撑到最大又狠狠摩擦，几乎红肿。

龙垂着头，漂亮瑰丽的蓝色瞳孔此刻变为竖瞳，泛着野兽的任性狡猾。亚瑟几乎趴在床上，唯有腰肢被握住，提起来接着操弄，他的双膝发颤，略长的金发到了肩膀，看得出来许久没有打理了。

或许是在年幼之时，就被柯克兰老师施下了恶咒吧。阿尔弗雷德迷糊地想，在他的肩膀上又舔又啃，刻出一道道痕迹。

反正这次只是意外，做完之后，估计又会回归之前的厮杀。

这个突如其来的想法让阿尔弗雷德忽然很不爽。发情期的龙敏感又神经还沉迷做爱，烦人程度抵得上二十只精力旺盛的大型犬。他不禁加重力道，在老师身上留下更多痕迹，而身下也愈发凶猛。那还不如做够本。阿尔弗雷德堵着气，顺着脊背吻上肩膀。

他忽然觉得亚瑟留长的头发无比碍事，挡住了他漂亮的颈脖。要知道阿尔弗雷德头一次看到亚瑟取下斗篷，露出颈脖时就被迷得移不开眼，恨不得用手去摸摸那白净的皮肤，或者去舔舔，然后留下自己的印记……龙的雄性本能占了绝对上风，他在内心的怂恿下伸出手，轻轻地撩开了亚瑟颈部的头发。

几乎精疲力尽的魔法师却忽然挣扎起来，但已经迟了，阿尔弗雷德撩开亚瑟的头发，忽然愣住了。

那不是印象中白净光洁的颈脖。上面有一道深深的齿痕——像对所有物的标记，像一种宣誓主权，更像宣泄爱欲时的情不自禁……在阿尔弗雷德震惊的注视下，魔法师最终没有足够冷静，下意识伸手捂住了那道齿痕。

一切便完全明了。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己呼吸快停了。

他可以询问亚瑟这道疤是谁留下的，可答案再清楚不过。他也可以询问亚瑟为什么要留下这道疤，在他成年的时候为何选择自己献身满足龙没完没了的性欲；或者更多的，问问他这次相逢究竟是不是巧合，亚瑟的真正目的到底是什么……

可那么多问题可问，可以羞辱他，阿尔弗雷德唯独选了个最让亚瑟不想回答的问题。

“老师，你爱我吗？”

他问道。

亚瑟不说话了。

他把头埋进被子里，似乎坚持要把自己憋死。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己心脏似乎有火焰在烧，整个涨的满满的，便毫不客气地把魔法师翻了个身，正面对他，执拗地寻求回答。老师似乎终于受不了了，他拿开了挡住眼睛的手臂，猛地给了阿尔弗雷德一拳。阿尔弗雷德偏过头——不痛，亚瑟可是魔法师，他从没沦落到使用拳头——除了现在。老师泛着红的绿眼睛凶狠无比，却也漂亮的像颗宝石，像片绿树的叶子。

而接着，亚瑟捧起他的脸，撞上了他的嘴唇。

他们靠的那样近，近到心脏仅隔两层肌肉此起彼伏地跳动。阿尔弗雷德闭上眼，享受着回应着，把亚瑟紧紧抱在怀里。看上去并无不同——十几年前，几分钟前，他们也这样接吻，像对深爱彼此的恋人。

可如今，心脏没完没了地诉说着，像是一首盈满爱语的情歌——那象征着，在此刻，在他们拥吻之时，必定有什么不同。

FIN


End file.
